


Couple's Night

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couples Night, F/M, I think they're playing battlefield, No Sex, multiplayer games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Five glorious years with the man she loved, five years of loving him, making love with him and making her whole, now down to the drain when he died in front of her, but funny thing about death is that it's only 5 seconds long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will deviate from my NSFW and I’ll do a wholesome storytelling for now, but first things first I bought my own copy of the game and I think I’ll start playing it when I get my new PC which will be on Christmas I think, and second, I will return to writing NSFW when I get new ideas, so yeah that’s the gist of it, for now enjoy my short work :)

Every night, someone might break their promise, but tonight inside the living quarters in the Overwatch base. a woman was pleading for her man not to leave her.

“Jack babe, please don’t die on me” Angela was performing CPR on a dying Jack as his blood was splattered around her clean medic uniform, it was also his blood that was smeared across her face when she pleaded “Jack, please remember your promise, please….. Please….” Her pleading was different to how she asks him whenever she wanted something from him.

No loved one should ever experience this tragedy, but this one is where Angela’s skill as a doctor was put to the test.

Back at Jack’s unconscious mind~

“Angie, please stop, I don’t want to see you like this, it’s killing me…. Angie please”

No one can hear him scream, why should he? He was dying in the first place…..

Short but strong puffs of air was sweeping him off of his feet when suddenly, a bright light shone at him and woke him up to his dying rest.

“BITTE LEBEN, JACK!” short words that made him wake up with a deep breath and a scared look at his eyes, when his eyes met with the sorrowful eyes of Angela, a sigh of relief and a tight embrace was exchange when she said “please don’t leave me ever again.”

His hand ran through her hair when he said “I remember our promise” as he stood up and once more, he went back to the fray as she watched both in horror and in awe.

For a brief moment in her life, she wore a face of defeat, but when all else fails, she still remembered that he was still with her from the very end and not even death will make him go away from her, that was his promise to her, an open hearted promise that he swore to keep.

For a short minute, Jack released his hardened grip to the controller when he said, “I promise, Angie, I won’t let them get to you,” her smile made him laugh when she said “I know right, using a medic is a tough job, even my real job was more extreme than that”

 

Jack for a minute or two thought about playing but what he said was “Well I was thinking of playing another kind of ‘game’ you know” with a smirk she stood up and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside the bedroom.

Behind the door were giggles, laughter, moans and pleasure, typical day for a couple’s night.

 

“And you thought this was a tragedy, don’t you?”


End file.
